Anton Vanko (Crimson Dynamo) (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Professor Anton Vanko Nicknames: None Former Aliases: Ivan Vanko Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Scientist Legal Status: Former citizen of the USSR; Defected to the United States. Identity: Secret Marital Status: Unrevealed Group Affiliation: None Base of Operations: Stark Industries, Queens, NY; Formerly Moscow, USSR Origin A proud man and expert on electricity, Professor Vanko created an armor that would make its wearer a 'human dynamo'. Place of Birth: Unrevealed (Somewhere in the USSR) Place of Death: Stark Industries, Flushings, Queens Known Relatives: None First Appearance: Tales of Suspense #46 Final Appearance: Tales of Suspense #52 History Anton Vanko designed an armor controlled by electromagnetism. With its red covering, he named it the Crimson Dynamo. The Soviet government asked him to use his armor to serve them. On his first mission, he was sent to sabotage Stark Industries, but was convinced to stop by a a young Anthony Stark. A few years later Vanko returned and battled Iron Man (Tony Stark). Vanko defected to the United States after learning the Soviet government planned to kill and replace him. He was immediately hired by Stark. Boris Turgenov and The Black Widow were sent to kill Vanko and reclaim the armor. Turgenov stole the armor and began to use it. Vanko used an experimental laser he had been working on to battle Turgenov. Unfortunately the weapon exploded, killing both Vanko and Turgenov. Characteristics Height: Unrevealed Weight: Unrevealed Eyes: Unknown Hair: Bald Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: Without his armor, the Crimson Dynamo possessed the normal human strength of a man of his age, height and build who engaged in minimal regular exercise. With his armor augmenting his strength, he could lift (press) approximately 10 tons. Known Powers: The Crimson Dynamo possessed no superhuman powers. All of his powers were derived from his armor and its weaponry. Known Abilities: Professor Vanko was a brilliant design engineer and one of the world's foremost experts on electrity and electromagnetism. Miscellaneous Crimson Dynamo Armor MK I: The Crimson Dynamo's armor was an electrically powered, computer-assisted carborundum-matrix alloy exoskeleton equipped with a number of offensive weapons. *'Electronic Circuitry:' The Crimson Dynamo's armor was equipped with an array of miniature electrical generators that allowed him to generate and manipulate electrical fields for a variety of effects: **'Electrical Blasts' - The Crimson Dynamo could project high-frequency lightning-like discharges of electrical energy from his gauntlets to a maxium distance of approximately 100 feet. **'Electrical Override' – The Crimson Dynamo could uses his armor's circuitry to electromagnetically control nearby electronic devices. **'Disruptor Field' – The Crimson Dynamo could use his armor's circuitry to generate electromagnetic interference capable of disrupting the function of nearby electronic devices. Weapons: Experimental laser gun. Notes * ---- Trivia *Crimson Dynamo translates roughly into Russian as "Krashni Denamit." ---- List of Appearances: *Tales of Suspense #46 - First appearance *Tales of Suspense #52 - Dies protecting Stark Enterprises ---- Related Articles * ---- External Links * ---- References * OHMU #X, MMM 19XX, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © ---- Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Bald